Forget Me Not
by Marik's girl
Summary: She was nineteen years old and offered a job at Weyland-Yutani. She never thought that she would be in charge of a child Yautja and what is Mr. Weyland really up too? All she knew what that she had to find the childs father. Either way... she felt she was going to die by either Mr. Weyland or the Yautja papa... it really sucks to be her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predator or anything related to it.

**Predator © Jim Thomas and John Thomas**

**Note:** This is just an idea for a story that came up in my mind, while I was getting a better working computer. (Windows 7, Baby! NO more Vista! Yays :D _Anyways_ I just luv the predator movies and I thought I would write this. I just wish that all my info on my old computer wasn't lost… should've backed it up - Dang it! :(

**Forget Me Not**  
_**Written by: Marik's Girl**_

**Prologue**

Tabitha Anderson, nineteen - engaged to be married after collage - stood and blinked at the man in black in front of her. "Did you say that Mr. Weyland, from Wayland-Yutani Corp. wants me to be on his project?" the nineteen year old asked as she blinked her unusual blue-green eyes at the dark skinned man before her. He adjusted his dark sun glasses as he stared that the scientist in training. "You are the granddaughter of a Dr. Kei Uchiha, are you not?" he asked in a deep voice. She nodded dumbly. "Yes, but wouldn't Mr. Weyland want my grandfather? Not that I'm not thrilled to join and what not… but I'm still in training…" she trailed off as she stared at him. "Your grandfather is a brilliant man, after all he was widely known as a top scientist at age fourteen. And to be truthful, we did go to him first… but he refused."

Tabitha just blinked. "Refused?" he have a slight nod. "His words were - _I'm getting too old for these kinds of work anymore, if you want a scientist that knows what they are doing, go ask my granddaughter. She, after all takes after me, she is very smart. _-"

Tabitha blushed. That was her grandfather alright; he gave her too much credit… "Your grandfather told me that you are the top of your school, or was I told wrong?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I am." She replied as she rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed way. "Then what is your answer, Miss Anderson?" She was silent for a moment; then she looked up at him.

"When do I start?"

**End Prologue**

I'm using a new writing program. Micrsoft Office; So far I like it… _anyways_ I hope someone likes this little story, I have no idea how long it's going to be; but I've already started Chapter One. I hope to get it uploaded soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predator or anything related to it.

**Predator © Jim Thomas and John Thomas  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's girl**

**Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews :D

**Thanks to:** kakashishot, meganlloyd16, amberlincoln3, StardustOrionPax

**A/N:** Changed some mistakes I found…

_**Chapter One**_  
_**Out of this World**_

"I don't like it!" Mark Ronalds stated as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his Fiancée. Tabitha raised an eyebrow as she looked at her future Soon-To-Be husband. He was tall, compared to her 5' 5" in height, being two inches above six foot in height. He is slim looking but not skinny in anyway, for he has a toned body with just the right amount of muscles on his body. His hair is a short messy light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin is a golden tan due to the Arizona heat. He is wearing a white and blue tee shirt, blue jeans that are from fitting. White socks and blue and black tennis shoes.

"I thought you would be happy for me?" she said with a frown on her face. Mark let out a sigh. "I am… it's just that I've heard some rumors that Weyland-Yutani does some stuff that they shouldn't do." He said with a worried look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Tabitha, I mean illegal stuff - stuff that even the government doesn't know." Tabitha stayed silent as she listened to her fiancé. "I'm sure that nothing is going on like that." He frowned at her answer and she let out a sigh. "But if something were to happen, I'll make sure to resign from the project and come back here." She reassured him. She then walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said softly as she hugged him, a smile on her pretty pink lips. His eyes soften and he gave her a small smile.

"I love you too."

**:::::**

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Anderson." Mr. Weyland said with a smile on his face as he shook her hand. She smiled at the older man. "It nice to finally meet you as well, Mr. Weyland." She said as she moved her hand away from his. "I have heard many good things from your grandfather and I know that you will not disappoint. " She rubbed the back of neck with her hand; clearly embarrassed at the praise. "Well I hope not too; I maybe the top of my school, but I'm nothing like my grandfather." She said with a small smile. "Nonsense! He told me how brilliant you are! I'm looking forward to hearing about your progress."

"I will show you to your room, this way please." Said the man in black and she could only nod and she followed them.

**:::::**

{Two weeks later}

Tabitha signed as she rubbed her tired eyes. It has been two weeks since she was introduced to Mr. Weyland and was given her own office and she was force to not say a word of anything she saw. She wasn't too sure why she wasn't supposed to say anything, as far she could tell there was nothing of importance. She began to wonder back to what her fiancé had said about Weyland-Yutani Industry. Are they doing something that is illegal, even hiding something from the government? Just this past two weeks had made her think about this, but her grandfather had recommended her to Mr. Weyland… So she didn't really think that anything bad is going to happen at this place, but she wasn't too sure. She had been hearing from the other scientists that there would be a special project that she would be working on. But no one had told her what that special project was, and she was becoming uneasy as to what this project was going to be. Then about two days ago she overheard a scientist talking to the other that they "Finally found one." Whatever they were talking about she was becoming quite curious as to what it was about. Of course she said nothing towards the two scientists, because she liked to do her work in peace and didn't want other people bothering her. She just wished that some of the people will communicate with her and tell her what is going on.

"Miss Anderson." Tabitha blinked her blue-green eyes as she looked up from the computer, she saw Mr. Weyland standing there. "Ah, Mr. Weyland… Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you have heard that there is a special project going on- these scientists in here don't like to keep things to themselves. But I finally wanted to tell you that you are on the special project." Said Mr. Weyland with a smile. Her eyes brightened at this. "What kind of project is this?" She asked with excitement. "Have you ever heard of the Yautja?" She blinked at him in confusion. "What is a Yautja?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is it some corporation or something?" She only got a chuckle from the president of Weyland-Yutani.

"It's not a corporation, it's an Alien; Miss Anderson."

She gave him a "your-kidding-me… right?" look. "Alien's… Mr. Weyland?" she asked, thinking that was playing some sort of trick on her. "Do you not believe in beings that live on another planet?" he asked curious as to what her answer would be. "I believe in God, Mr. Weyland." She said with a frown. "Not aliens from another planet."

"I apologize, I assumed since you are a scientist that you believe that there was life on another planets." He replied. "Well, not all scientists believe in life forms on other planets. My grandfather never believed in such things." She explained. "I didn't mean to offend." Tabitha shook her head. "No apologies needed. I'm not offended in anyway, it's just something that I do not believe." She said with a smile on her face. He nodded in agreement. "I understand… but what if I was able to show you a real alien and it's very much live?" he asked her; she raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I would have to see it to believe it. Since it is something that I do not think is real." She said as she looked at him.

"Well then come with me Miss Anderson, so that I can show you proof." She could only nod at the older man; she stood up and followed him out of the room and into the hallway. Her white lab coat moving back and forth as she walked down the hall. They then stopped in front of a sealed metal door. He took out a key card and swiped it, giving them access inside the door. The door shut behind them with a swish - and she jumped slightly. She then saw a huge glass window and she became curious as to what was behind it. "Here is your proof, Miss Anderson." Replied Weyland as Tabitha walked over to the huge glass window. What she saw made her gasp.

"What in the world…" Behind the glass was an alien. A little alien with reddish-brown skin and brown spots, on his upper arms and little thighs. He had sharp looking claws for fingernails and toenails. He has short thick black dreadlocks that reached just above his shoulders. A high forehead with little hairs adorned his crown. His face though was what made him really alien. Although he did have two pairs of eyes that looked human, their color was not. His eyes are a golden color that reminded her of gold. His face on the only hand did not have a nose like a human would have or any lips. He had four small crab-like mandibles, with a set of sharp teeth within his mouth. She guessed that he was about four to five feet tall with muscles on his small body. He looked like a small body builder… if that was possible… and he was also strapped with on a table with very strong metal looking straps holding his wrist, stomach and ankles. The only clothing that he seemed to wear was a loin cloth covered the lower part of his body. 'He… looks like a child…' She thought as she looked at him. The little alien was able to look up at her, even if he was retrained. She saw his mandible twitched and his brow frowned as he looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him - he looked like a trapped animal. And something tugged at her heart as she looked at him.

"I assume you are curious, now?" Weyland said with a smile. She didn't turn her gaze away from the alien as she replied back to Weyland. "He looks like a child… I assume that he is a 'He'…" She said softly. She received a nodded. "What is he?" She breathed in wonder. "A Yautja." She turned to look at Weyland with a surprised look on her face. "A hunter of his species - he is a child but he is older then you or I." She raised an eyebrow at his words. "He looks to be about five or six-years-old… how can he be older then me or you ?" she asked clearly confused to what he had just said. "Yautja age slower then humans do; they can live for hundreds of years." Tabitha's eyes widen. "So he could very well be over one or two-hundred-years- old?" she asked with surprise written on her face. He gave her a nodded.

"Yes."

"So… what do you want me to do?" she question as she stared at the older man. "This is the special project that you will be working on, Miss Anderson."

**:::::**

Áedán, which means "Little Fire" was a Ooman name. His mother was fascinated with Ooman's and she thought it was fitting because of his fiery red colored skin. He never understood why his mother was so fascinated with the Ooman's; he always thought of them as 'prey' as his father would say they were. And he was excited when his father was bringing him to one of his hunts so that he observe and have a better understanding of his studies. For one day, Áedán was to become a great hunter like his father and make his father proud of the skulls that he would bring home when he would one day pass his _chiva_, a trial that he would go through to become an adult. He couldn't wait for that day to come. But when he came to the back water planet with his father; he wandered around without any supervision and was knocked out and caught by an Ooman male.

And thus he found himself strapped with some sort of metal onto a table of some sort. He wasn't sure, but he thinks that he has been in his unknown place for two or more Ooman days. The room that he was in was big, and many things that he could not name or even tell what they were. He could tell that there was some sort of computer or device in the corner of the room and in front of him was a huge glass like mirror. He knew that he could see out of the glass because he saw another room through it and sometimes he would see some Ooman males behind it with clip boards in their hands. He knew by the move of their lips that they were 'speaking' but he couldn't hear anything. But as he looked up again, feeling like he was being watched; he saw something different.

An Ooman female.

She looked some-what the same, but at the same time different. For one, she was smaller - maybe 5'5" in height. Not as strongly built as the males, but even though she had that white lab coat on her; he could tell that she was toned. The fur or 'Hair' as he learned in his studies; was brown in color with highlights of yellow in her hair. Her hair was up in a messy bun at the back of her head. She has a unique eye color that he had ever seen. He knew that Ooman's had brown or blue colored eyes; sometimes even green - but that was rare. But he had never seen such a pretty blue-green color before. Her eyes look innocent and she had a surprised and worried in them. The little Yautja frowned at this. Why did she look so worried? That aside, he also noticed that her skin was light or 'fair' looking. It looked soft, and he wondered if that was how it felt? He notice that her milk glans are a bit bigger then average (at least that was what he had seen in his books, and she was the first Ooman female that he had seen, so far.) she is wearing a white tee shirt with blue flower designs on it and a pair of dark blue jeans that fit her form quite well. White socks and blue and white tennis shoes on her feet.

He may have thought that Oomans are ugly creatures - but to him, she was very pretty.

He also noticed that she was talking to the older male Ooman, but couldn't tell what they were saying. He then saw her turned her gaze away from him to look at the older Ooman and Áedán growled. He didn't want her to look at that male. But why should he care? He should be more worried about finding a way out of this place, where ever this place was…

**End Chapter One**

Okay, maybe not the longest chapter; but at least its four pages long! :D Please review-reviews make the world go around XD I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm still in the process of unpacking my stuff. Finally got the furniture moved in the apartment. (Went to Rent-A-Center) that is where I got my computer from. I really like this computer :D It works a lot better then my old one! I got a HP All-In-One with Windows 7! Yays! Till next time, my pretties!


End file.
